Slipping Away
by Cyncial Serpahic 13
Summary: Very much angst and very much yaoi. Couple will be revealed at the end of the story. And don't worry it's nothing sick or twisted. This is a songfic that goes along with the song Because I Can by Katy Rose. Well enjoy!


Kay here to bring you a little song fic that I just that just kinda popped into my head and so I decided what the heck so now I'm here bringing it to you! Of course I know someone who shall be quite happy and yet quite angry at me since I'm writing a Harry Potter fic. Ok I own no characters of course so no problems there. This is a bit angsty and all so beware. Oh, and I don't own the lyrics to Katy Roses Because I Can either. Ok, now that that is settled, read on readers and remember to review! And no you won't know who the people are till the end, but don't worry, it's nothing sick or twisted, and yes it is yaoi.. . Well I'll shut up now so you can read!  
  
Slipping Away  
  
He ran through the dark hallways of the seemingly abandoned school being it so late and straight into the common room after muttering the password. A few of the other students were sitting there, some finishing work, others just gossiping and all. He paid no attention to any of them even though some of them tried to confront him. He did not advert his gaze one bit nor did he speak, but just maybe his smooth escape up to the boy's bedroom. Surprisingly, the room was empty which is exactly what he was hoping. After turning to cast a locking spell upon the door he slowly drew back the dark hood he wore,, water streaming down the rest of the cloak and even upon his soft hair and silky skin. The room was dark and silent, the only visible light there was were the tiny candles in the sconces on the walls. The figure moved around the dead room and over to a small mirror positioned on one of the walls. Allowing the cloak to drop to the floor, he peered into the blackened mirror. His bright eyes gleamed in the mirror; pain and wanting covered by a cold presence, and then another gleam became present near the corners of the eyes. Soon tears fell, cascading down his pinkish pale cheeks and he motioned a hand up, but brining it not to the moistened cheeks, but to the cold glass of the mirror and nearly mounting upon it. Looking deeper in his own eyes he became full of a strange emotion he rarely felt: shame. Clasping his eyes closed he looked away and the dainty fingers curled into a fist, drew back, and smashed the mirror. Most of the mirror still hung on the frame, others rained to the ground, and some lodged right into the boy's hand, stained crimson from the blood now presently cool upon his scarred hand.  
  
--I keep on looking through the looking glass  
  
And I want to fall on through  
  
Out of the real world to a happy day  
  
Out of the wreckage that I do—  
  
Hardly even grimacing at the shot of pain, he lowered his wounded hand to his side and ran the other through his slightly damp hair. He thought about the previous event that caused this pain....this anger....that happened right before heading to the common room. He thought of the cruel words thrown around and the false statements from both himself and the other boy. He knew it was absurd even dreaming about a friendship between them. They're lives would always be so different and they'd always be worlds apart, but he still couldn't help think that maybe it could have worked. Still not knowing why he showed such kindness when everyone had abandoned him; when he had become an outcast among everyone. Of course everyone had always somewhat feared him but when his true self had been revealed....everyone just left. He was alone. Maybe that's how it should be and there are nights where he wants to slip away and all, but he's trapped....locked in this world. He never knew what everyone else saw, but tonight seeing himself in the mirror, seeing how cold he really was, and allowing himself to cry, he saw it all clearly. The truth...the pain...of being....him.  
  
--I keep on dreamin because I can even though my eyes don't close  
  
I keep on trippin because its free to a place I only know  
  
I keep on dreamin because I can even though my eyes don't close  
  
I keep on slippin out of this life  
  
Still my hand won't go to the other side  
  
My boney fingers stay locked here  
  
The glass is cold when I touch my face But I can taste my salty tears—  
  
"Why it is....everyone can only see me for what I am.....and not...who I am?" The boy whispered in the darkness, sadness apparently fully taken over, but the rage still deathly present. Finally, the rage took over and in full force; something he'd not done in such a long time. Always just bottling it up, trying to hide it. He moved around the room violently grabbing things and throwing them against the walls, smashing them into the ground, and thrashing everything around him. The pain shot tears still cutting down his face while his shouts, full of rage and hurt, pierced the silence between the shattering of the room's belongings. He ended up dropping down upon the floor, his hand landing upon the shards of shattered glass, shattered dreams. So many nights he looked into the glass and saw a world where everything he wished for on the diamond stars of the night was right there with him. The dreams that had caused him so much hurt now laid there upon the cold floor., right there in his reach, He lifted himself up upon his knees and stared at the shards and his eyes opened ever so slightly as something struck him. Swiftly taking one of the shattered pieces, he stood and glared into the disfigured face portrayed in the broken mirror that he had seen so many times before. Bringing up the sharp point of the piece in his hand he injected it into the skin of his forehead over his right eye and slashed it across over the top of his nose and to the near bottom of the tear stained left cheek.  
  
--I keep on dreamin because I can even though my eyes don't close  
  
I keep on trippin because its free to a place I only know  
  
I keep on dreamin because I can even though my eyes don't close  
  
I keep on slippin out of this life waiting for the drapes to close—  
  
Blood dripped from the opened skin, the cool air stinging the cut. "Why can't you all see? Why can't you see?! I can't change who I am. I'm just a cold, heartless bastard and that's all I will ever be!" He put his back against the wall, slamming the back of his head right into the broken mirror and completely shattered the rest of it. Blood now discoloring the blonde locks of hair and smoothly ran down his neck. He scraped down the wall leaving a line of blood and sat upon the floor, along with the still present glass. "But maybe I guess you see something that I don't see. Maybe this strange warmth I've felt so much recently was from the kindness you showed me even after all I had done. But can this....can I really be..." He sat there, his eyes slowly began dropping themselves over his icy eyes and a smirk crossed his face, "I guess so, Potter. I guess...I'm in love." His eyes closed completely and he drifted into a dangerous sleep, a smile deathly apparent, and the piece of glass still held tightly in his hand.  
  
--Mirror mirror won't you kiss my cheek  
  
And tell me I'll be OK  
  
And warm my spirit with your sugar lips  
  
And help me wait for another day—  
  
See I told ya it was angsty a bit and that the couple was nothing sickening! Don't usually write this kind of stuff but I really like the way this came out. And no Draco doesn't die so don't try to kill me all you swooning fangirls! ducks out of the way from the random objects being thrown/ Well I better hurry before I'm killed. Well Bies! And PLEASE REVIEW! You see Reviews = More stories like this one. Except maybe alittle less gloomy! 


End file.
